


The Thief Ranger

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The Assassin Ranger [4]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Like, Minor Character Death, Multi, OC is a Thief, Shooting, Super minor - Freeform, but not for long, getting hurt, theiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: A boy who goes around the fief stealing to stay alive. The thing he didn't count on though...Gilan catching him. The surprise continues at what Gilan has in mind for him. Gilan gives him a second chance at a better life. But will he take it.





	1. Prologue

**Heya! Here’s a new story! And it takes place before my RA fanfics. It takes place during the last few months of Will’s final year of Ranger training. I wondered what would happen if a thief was taken as an apprentice. It was funny because I was playing Skyrim when it came to me. LOL! Also, this also tells the past of Daniel when he was taken as an apprentice. Please review and tell me if its good or not. And with constructive criticisms. I want to get better. Love ya! -RK**

**XXX**

I look around the deserted road. I crouch in the shadows and wait until a shadow moves across the main road. As it makes its slow way across I match my movements to it. Once across I move to the house I watched during the past week. Once there I pull out my lockpick and stiletto knife. I put them into the lock and start moving the pick around.

Soon I hear the lock click softly and I pull them out and open the door slowly. I look around the dark interior and spot what I came here for. I slowly creep to the strongbox and put my pick and stiletto into the lock. I jimmy them around until I heard the soft click. I look over to the bedroom and see if either the husband or wife stirred.

When they didn’t I opened the lid and looked inside. I reach in and take the pelts and leather from inside and the metal ingots too. Nothing valuable but has some value. I’m a thief but I don’t leave my quarry coinless. I take small things that have value but the owners won’t miss. I’ve been doing this all over Merric fief.

I’ve slowly made my way toward the castle. I’ve tried to avoid the castle but thought since the Ranger here was in Arrida I’d try my luck. I only tried because I didn’t want them figuring out where I was hiding. The people that I’ve robbed have told the watch patrol but only saw it was a minor crime.

For the fief I’m just a nuisance to them. Go from town to town stealing things of little value. But what can I say. When both your parents die leaving you with nothin’ to help you in life. You take desperate actions. My dad was killed about five years ago when Morgarath tried getting revenge. My mother died when I was only a little boy by a severe illness.

When I first was on my own I kept getting caught. But then a man took me under his wing and showed me how to pick locks and what was valuable and not. As the weeks went by I learned how to move silently and unseen. Then I learned how to pick people’s pockets without them noticing. I slowly became one of the greatest thieves ever known. 

Luckily, they never knew which great thief is doing this. But everyone knew I had honor and a code. I never stole from the poor and I only took valuables that would keep me feed for a week or so. They may know my name, but they’ll never know where I’m hiding out. I move hiding spots every few days. I always make sure that it’s a spot no one goes to.

I push the items I’m taking into my pockets and the small bag have with me. I then slowly close the lid and creep back to the door. Once there I slowly close it and I slid my pick and knife back in. I lock the door and make sure no thief can come in and take the man’s life savings. I then sneak my way back into the forest and head to my hidden camp.

I gently put the branch back into place and look at my camp. I step back in surprise as I see my only friend in the small clearing. “What are you doin’ here?” I asked as I moved to where I put the goods I’ve taken.

“You know, your throwing your life away.” He said.

“Mac, I never had a chance at life. I had no trade and no one would take me as their apprentice.” I said bitterly.

“Your only 14. Someone would have taken you in.”

“The only person who took me in was a thief. Only he seemed to think I was worth it. You better go back. And don’t tell anyone where I’m hiding.” I head to my bedroll and lay down. Mac gets up and heads back to his house. To make sure no one knows where I am, I’ll head out at dawn to another town.

**XXX**

I roll up my camping gear and put it in my bag. I heft the bag over my shoulder and look around the small clearing. I kick some more dirt over the fire’s remains and headed out. I look around and make sure that no one’s around before I make a dash to cover. I make my way slowly to the forest in the distance.

Once I get into the forest I head into the denser section and keep going until I find a good camping area. I drop my bag to the ground and grab the goods I plan on selling. I grab my cloak also and swing it around my shoulders. I head over to town and go to the blacksmith. As I get closer I pull my hood down further over my head.

I walk up to the blacksmith and tap his shoulder. “I would like to sell these.” I open the top and show the contents to him. He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the contents.

“The pelts, I’ll give you four coppers per each one. Leather I’ll give you one silver per each one. And the ingots I’ll pay three silvers per each one. We got a deal?”

“So that would be twenty-eight coppers for the pelts, six silvers for the leather and another fifteen silvers for the ingots. Deal.” I take the items out as he gets the copper and silver pieces out. We then exchange items and I head out to the inn next. Today I got way better. Those pieces must have been really good.

I hear hooves beating dully in the distance and look behind me. In the distance I see a horse coming at a trot. On its back was a man wearing a brown and green molted cloak. On their back was a quiver and in his hand a longbow. Ranger Gilan was back in town. I turn back around and make my way to the inn.

I buy coffee and put honey into it and drink it. No sooner had I touched the mug's rim to my lips did the inn door open. Everyone turned and saw it was the Ranger who had come in. He came to the bar and bought a coffee before sitting. He nodded a greeting to me and went back to drinking his coffee. But I knew he was looking around without anyone being the wiser.

I finished my coffee and went back to my camp.  _ Looks like I won’t be stealing from this town again, _ I thought bitterly. _ I thought he would be gone a few more days. Looks like I’ll have to go to a town that’s an hour away _ .

**XXX**

**Whatcha think? Is it good so far? Well, I think so but always good to ask others. So, review! Love ya! -RK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay tuned to find out more about the thief running around! -RK**

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

I sit down in a corner after greeting the boy by the innkeeper. I look around and soon the boy leaves in a rushed manner. My brow furrows at this.  _ Maybe he’s late for something, _ I thought. I shake my head and finish my coffee before heading out. I swing onto Blaze’s saddle and head to the Castle. Blaze’s dull canter turns into clatter as we go onto the cobblestones of the courtyard.

I swing from Blaze’s saddle and lead her to the stable. I then head up to the Baron’s office.I show the sentries outside my silver oakleaf even though they knew who I was. I knock and hear the Baron’s reply. “Come in.” I enter the room quietly and face the baron.

“Reporting in, Baron Tylor.” I said.

“Ah, yes. How did the mission in Arridi go?”

“That's classified” Tylor nodded understanding. “Has anything been happening while I was away?” The Baron nodded stiffly and opened a drawer in his desk.

“We’ve had a problem with a thief while you were gone. I presume its the same thief from the past, but I can’t be sure.” He dropped a folder onto the desk and pushed it toward me. “He’s been making his way slowly toward the castle but was going in a loop. Just the day before they broke into the leatherman’s house and stole seven pelts, six leather pieces, and five ingots.”

I grabbed the folder and started looking through it. “I guess you want me to find him?”

“Well that would be nice. He can be one annoying pest some days. Even though the citizens don’t mind much but he may start thinking he could start stealing things of more value.” Tylor said leaning forward.

“I’ll see what I can do.” I then leave with the folder. I swing up onto Blaze’s saddle and head to my cabin. I unsaddled Blaze and brushed her. I then took the folder inside and opened it up.

**File 14: Thief around the Fief**

**_Summary of everything we know:_ **

**_A thief has been going around the fief for the past five and a half years. We assume that it’s the same man but we can’t be sure. The thief has stolen many goods that are of no big value. I believe its the thief with the honor code. The boy, made orphan five and a half years ago in the battle against Morgarath._ **

**_His father was killed in battle and his mother died years before to illness. If it is him, his name is Daniel Shields. He only steals goods that cost only of little value from people's homes and pockets! He would then relock the quarries door to prevent their life savings from being stolen. He has no family and no one would take him._ **

**_He was trained by a master thief I assume from how good he is. I reckon he’s become one of the greatest thieves there is. The citizens that have been robbed say they don’t mind much. Which I find weird. Perhaps one of them knows where the boy is hiding. You can try asking around and seeing if anyone knows._ **

**_I hope this report gets to you, Baron Tylor, safely and you know how to deal with it._ **

**_-Head Watchman_ **

**_Arthur Trealy_ **

I set aside the summary and read through the other reports. I set all the reports down and tap my chin.  _ So, he’s an orphan who no one took in and a thief found him. Maybe I could give him a second chance. I’ll see if he’ll steal again and follow him, _ I thought. With that resolve I pull out an extra map and start marking where Daniel has robbed.

Once I finish marking I lean back and look at the map. He’s gone to practically every village and stolen something from it. Except for the villages in the area close to the castle. A huge distance  has been given to the villages closest to the castle. Except for the village outside of the castle. The leatherman’s house had been broken into.

Apparently the thief thought to try his hand while I was away. I decide to stake out at a close by town and see if he tries to steal anything again. I head over to the town closest to here. It makes sense actually, go to the closest town and then slowly make your way away from where your trying to get away from. I swing up onto Blaze’s saddle and head off to the town.

I see the town in the distance as the sun slowly sinks in the west. I continue on to the town, when I finally made it the sun was gone from sight. I rode up the main street and headed to the inn where I stabled Blaze for the night. I then settled myself at one end of the main street and looked down at all the houses.

All night I stayed there and watched over the houses and then I saw it. In the late moonlight a shadow went across the street. It stopped in front of a house and crouched. He then went in, after a little he came back out and relocked the door. After that he then ghosted through the town and I followed him into the forest and to his camp.

I stood up behind him. “I believe you took something that doesn’t belong to you.” He jumped up startled and looked behind him and saw me for the first time.

**XXX**

**Heya! Whatcha think of the chap? Sorry it took a little while to post it. Been busy and had a lot on my mind. Yesh! I have I believe two tests tomorrow and still have to think about a show I’m in NEXT WEEK! Yesh! I have a lot on my plate this week and next. Well at least its a weekend after tomorrow and I’ll be able to rest and relax. Booyah! Review! Love ya! -RK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! I would like to thank everyone who either reviewed, favorited or is following this story. That is really nice and I am thankful for it. It brings a warmth and pleasure in my heart to see that you like the story. Review more please! Love ya! So, without further ado…*gestures to story* the story. -RK**

**XXX Daniel’s POV XXX**

“I believe you took something that doesn’t belong to you.” I turn around and start in surprise as the Ranger seemed to materialized out of thin air. “In that very bag I presume.” The Ranger continued. I racked my brain trying to figure out where I messed up and the Ranger saw me. Then I realized he could become invisible with that cloak of his.

I hang my head and reach my hand out with the bag. Ranger Gilan then took the bag and looked through it. “Yes I did, sir. But, what was I to do? No one wanted me as an apprentice. They seemed mighty ok if I were to have starved.” I looked up and saw Gilan looping the bags string around his belt and in his eyes the fleeting look of...something.

“Well, let's go and see what Baron Tylor has to say.” I hung my head. “Pack your stuff up.” I head to my things and roll up my bedroll. I then stuffed it and my few other possessions into my bag and stood up. I follow Gilan as he walks with Blaze by his side. His grip on my arm was like a vice. After an hour of walking we finally arrive at the castle.

We enter the hall and go up into the Baron’s office. I look up and see that the sentries start in surprise at the sight of the Ranger dragging me behind him. Gilan opened the door and the Baron looked up at us from his paperwork. “You caught him. Young Mr. Daniel Shields.Your the one stealing, is that right?” All I could do was nod. “What should we do with this young man, Ranger Gilan? Have him taken into the dungeon so we can discuss it.”

Gilan nodded and dragged me down the stairs to the cells below. “Keep an eye on him.” Gilan said as he pushed me to the guard. As Gilan walked away the guard led me toward a cell. He pushed me into the cell after grabbing my bag. He closed the cell and I heard the lock click.

I look around the small cell. A bedroll was on the ground by the corner. A small, barred window was at the wall opposite me. Dirt covered the ground in a fine dusting. I sighed and went to the wall and sat down on the roll.

**XXX**

I was pacing the cell again. No matter what even as it got later in the night my nerves got worse. Multiple times during the night I tried to sit and relax but I always got up and started pacing the cell. I tried sitting again but my fingers started twitching again.

I stood up and started pacing again. A guard came by with a cup and handed it to me. “Are you going to pace all the time?” He asked.

“Well, I can’t sit still being nervous. Pacing seems to help.” I replied shrugging. I drank the water and handed the cup back to him. “How long will I be down here?” The guard shrugged his shoulders at me.

“How ever long it takes for them to decide what to do with ya.” The guard than left me alone. I continued to pace. I looked out the small, barred window and saw the suns rays made their presence known to the town. I could here the town slowly walking up and doing its daily work. I slid to the ground and took deep, calming breaths.

Lean back against the wall and close my eyes. Slowly I fall asleep, exhaustion finally catching up to me from the sleepless night.

**XXX**

I hear the cell door creak open and I open my eyes to look. The guard was back and he had opened the cell. “Yes?”

“Baron Tylor and Ranger Gilan wants to see you now.” I nod while I got up. I then walk to the cell door and the guard grabbed my arm. We then head back to the Baron’s office. We got to the Baron’s office and the guard knocked on the door.

“Come in.” We heard the muffled reply. The guard opened the door and ushered me in. He then closed the door.

“You summoned me.” I swallowed nervously.

“Yes.” I bite my bottom lip and look between the Ranger and Baron Tylor. “We have come to a decision about what to do with you.” I look at them nervously.

“What’s the decision, sir?” Baron Tylor then gestured for Gilan to talk.

“We decided that….I’ll take you to be my apprentice.” I gaped at Baron Tylor and Ranger Gilan.

**XXX**

**Heya! Sorry it took me so long to finally update the story and for this chap being short. I love ya! I swear. Don’t hurt me! Review please! Love ya! -RK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Sorry for the wait. I was trying to finish the Padawan story since there’s only now like 3 chaps left. Review! Love ya! -RK**

**XXX**

“Wait, what? You want me to be your apprentice?” I asked dumbfounded.

“Yes. You have real potential. We just got to get you out of your bad ways. But I have ways to get those bad habits from you.” Gilan said. I swallow nervously and looked between Gilan and Baron Tylor. “Do you accept it?”

I continue to gap then shake my head to clear it.  _ Wow, the Ranger wants to take me as his apprentice. I thought no one wanted me to be their apprentice, _ I thought. I realize that they’re still waiting for my answer. “I….will. I’ll be your apprentice.” I said after a pause. Gilan smiled.

“Get your stuff. We’ll rest for the rest of the night back at my cabin and then we’ll start training tomorrow.” Gilan said.

**XXX Three Month’s Later XXX**

I grab the mug of coffee off the table where Gilan set it. I took a sip and looked up as Gilan walks past me. “What are we doing today?”

“I’m taking you somewhere.” Gilan said. “Finish that up and we’ll head out.” I nod and quickly finish my coffee and clean it. I then run out of the cabin after Gilan. As we went on, Blaze’s hooves making muffled thuds I looked up at him when I felt his eyes on me. “You’ve gotten better at ignoring your old ways.”

“Yeah, I have. But some of my old ways have come in handy amazingly.” I replied proud of myself. For the past month Gilan had been helping me get out of my bad thief ways. So far almost all of my old habits have gone away. He’s kept some of my thief skills though since they can come in handy during a mission.

We continued on in silence and we soon went onto a worn trail. The sun was slowly sinking in the west and we came out in a clearing. In the distance a cottage stood with a stable and a pen. We went up to the cottage and Gilan cupped his hands around his mouth. “Old Bob! We’re here!” We heard shuffling in the cottage and the door opened.

An old man came out, his hair was dirty and his beard was long, unkept, matted and dirty. He had a slight hobble, was tanned from time spent in the sun. He also smelled like a stable, and a dirty one at that. He came up to us and I shook his hand. “Hello, Sir.”

“Calls me sir, ‘is un’ does! ‘Is un’ make a fine Ranger, ‘is un’ will.” Old Bob then laughed and I started chuckling a little. I looked over at Gilan and saw him smiling a little.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you called  _ Old _ Bob?” I asked. He burst out laughing and I smirked a little.

“Polite un’, he is. I’m not called  _ YOUNG _ Bob!” He started laughing again at his answer. Gilan waited until Bob stopped laughing before talking again.

“Is it ready?” He asked and as an answer Bob let out a piercing whistle. A chestnut horse with white on its lower legs and a splash of white on its muzzle. It had short legs and a barrel of a body. Even though it wasn’t like the typical battle horse, I knew not to judge it. I’ve seen this type of horse in action once.

Old Bob grabbed the reigns and gave the horse and apple. After it finished the apple it looked at me curiously. Bob then handed me the reigns and the horse butted my shoulder with his head. “What’s the horse’s name?” I asked. Old Bob scratched his beard as if in thought.

“‘Is un’s named Arrow!” He answered triumphantly.  _ I think it’s an appropriate name _ , Arrow’s eyes seemed to say. I shake my head briefly.

“Why don’t you turn him loose and see if you can catch him again?” I nodded and let go of the reigns. Arrow seeming to know that this was a game danced out of reach. I ducked into the pen and slowly walked to Arrow right when I reached for his reigns he danced away and I tried again. Every time I got it cornered and reached out for his reigns he managed to escape.

I stopped and thought for a moment, I turned and looked at the apple bin. I head over and duck under the fence and grab an apple and duck back in. I went over to Arrow and held out the apple to him. His ears perked and he came over to me, as he ate the apple I grabbed his reigns. After Arrow finished his apple he turned an intelligent eye toward me.

_ You play this game well, _ the look seem to say. “‘E’s a good un’. Know’s how to catch ‘is un’, ‘e does.” Old Bob said. Gilan nodded silently and looked up to the sky.

“Looks like we’ll stay the night and then Daniel can try and ride Arrow in the morning. I swallowed nervously and took Arrow into the stable and bedded down there to sleep while Gilan slept on the only couch inside.

**XXX**

**Heya! Sorry for the short chap. But I was having a hard time writing this since I kept on having to stop so my sis could use the computer. Before you ask yes, my laptop died. I think. It’s doing its version of the blue screen of doom in white form. Yeah fun. Review please! Luv ya! -RK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! I FINISHED THE FOUND A NEW PADAWAN FAN FIC!!!! Booya! Ok, also, I lied about AM not existing. I’m talking to her again. And it feels good actually because I can be myself with her. So ya. Still figuring it out. Maybe we’ll be besties again, only time will tell. Ok so review! Luv ya! Without further ado *gestures to story* the story. -RK**

**XXX**

I went over to the side of the pen and pulled the saddle off the fence and trudged over to Arrow. I then saddled him up before looking at Gilan and Old Bob. Old Bob looked at me expectantly while Gilan looked a little happy. I nodded toward Arrow, my eyebrows up in question. Gilan just nodded and I hesitantly settled my foot in the stirrup. Arrow looked at me expectantly.

I look at him confused before swinging up onto the saddle and eld the reigns loosely. I then lightly tappd his side and nothing happened. Then I felt a tremor go up through Arrows body before he started jumping around. He twisted, turned and bucked with all his might, trying to dislodge me from the saddle. I yelled out in surprise and held on.

The small body twisted again. When that didn’t work, Arrow went onto his hind legs before jumping to the fore legs and bucking the hind ones up into the air. I went tumbling over his ears only to be jerked to a painful stop from my right foot getting caught in the stirrup. I groaned as I looked into Arrow’s eyes.  _ Now why would you do that? _ They seemed to ask.

I looked over at Old Bob and Gilan and saw them laughing at me. I then turned my attention to my foot. I leaned up and gently pulled the stirrup from my foot. I then got up and gently put weight on it and hissed as a sharp pain shot up from my ankle. I looked back at them and they still laughed, though Gilan had softened up a little.

“What did I do wrong?” I asked them once Old Bob seemed to calm down.

“Nothing, if this was a regular horse. But this is a Ranger horse. They can never be stolen. You need to ask them a secret password or phrase to ride them.” He explained. I sighed and looked between Gilan, Old Bob and Arrow.

“Why didn’t you warn me of this?”

“We do it to all the apprentices. It’s a lesson they need to learn. They need to learn not to take even the smallest thing for granted or ignore it. Didn’t you notice that Arrow looked at you?” Gilan asked and I nodded. “He was waiting for you to say the phrase.”

“Then what’s the phrase?” I asked. He made the pretense of thinking what the phrase was before his eyes lighted up.

“It’s ‘Gray Trees’.”

“‘Gray Trees’?” I asked aloud looking between Gilan and Bob.

“Not me. To Arrow.” Gilan said. I gave them one more look before turning back to Arrow.

“Gray Trees.” I looked back toward Gilan and he made the  _ go-ahead _ gesture. I mount up and wait for Arrow to start jerking around.When he didn’t I tapped my heels gently into his side and started walking around the pen. I tap my heels again and we slowly get to a canter. Old Bob goes to the gate and opens it.

“See what he can really do!” He shouts to me as I canter to the gate. Once out Arrow took off at a gallop. Trees go by in a blur and I lean over, closer to his neck and he goes even faster. Not knowing how he’ll respond to touches I get prepared to tug on the left reign when Arrow turns already. Seeming to know what I planned by my miniscule body movement.

We are heading back and my eyes widen to see how far we’ve come. Gilan and Old Bob are small specks on the horizon and as we get closer they get bigger. A fallen log loomed ahead and Arrows  muscles bunched in preparation for the jump. Arrow then jumped over the log and I yelled out in delight. We landed and Arrow continued on at a gallop. 

As we got closer to Gilan and Old Bob I pulled back lightly on both reigns. Arrow started to slowly slowing down from a gallop to a canter and then a trot. We stopped in front of them and I swung out of the saddle. I look over at Old Bob in delight. “He’s amazing!” I shouted in delight.

“One of the best I have here.” I smile and look over at Gilan. The smile fades when I see that worry lines his face and he’s looking at the way we came. I turn and in the distance see a rider coming in. As he gets closer I notice that his cloak is the same as Gilan’s.

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“Ranger Commandant Crowley.” He answered.

“Why is he here?”

“He…..probably doesn’t like that I took a thief as an apprentice without his permission.” Gilan grimaced slightly. As he talked Crowley got closer to us.

“Hello, Gilan.” Once he got to us, he dismounted and looked between me and Gilan. I swallowed nervously. “Can we talk privately?” Gilan nodded and they entered Od Bob’s house. I looked over at Bob and saw that he was taking care of Crowley’s horse. I sneak up to the house and press an ear against the wall and strain to hear what’s being said.

“ _ I know. But what was I supposed to do? Leave him to be put in jail? He has no one and was out down a bad path.” _

_ “Exactly. How do we know he was wanting you to take him as your apprentice so he could be an inside source of information to someone?” _ I heard Crowley say.

“ _ He’s not. He was genuinely surprised when I showed up at his makeshift camp.” _

_ “He might be a great act and pretended.” _

_ “He didn’t. Crowley, people said you always have a good sense about what people are like. How come you don’t trust him? By me taking him in, he has a better life than running around stealing to survive.” _

_ “He’s a thief. He can’t be trusted.” _

_ “Why do you say that? He’s only a thief because his dad died in the war, his mom died when he was a little boy. He had nothing and the only person to take him in was a thief. He has shown great potential and it looks like he loves learning to become a Ranger.” _

_ “That may be, but we cannot trust him.” _

_ “Let’s see what Halt says. He would want to give a person a second chance if it was possible. Don’t let him face the consequences from his situation.” _

_ “I don’t know. How can I be sure we can trust him?” _ I look away and sigh. Apparently the Commandant doesn’t trust me.

_ “Well, I trust him. He’s had a hard life and wants to start over.” _ _   
_ _ “Very well. But, if he makes one mistake…….he’s gone.” _ My eyes widen at the possibility. I only have one chance to get Crowley to trust me, otherwise I’m out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! Sorry that it took awhile to post this new chap. I still love you. Review! Luv ya with all my heart! -RK**

**XXX**

I’ve been practicing my skills for six months total. Gilan said we’ll be leaving for what he calls the Ranger’s Gathering soon. He said at this Gathering all the Rangers come and discuss things going on in their fiefs or in the kingdom in general. Its also when the apprentices get assessed to see if they’re ready for the next level or getting their silver oak leafs.

Will got his a few months ago and I went with Gilan. Halt and Will both seemed to trust me unlike Crowley. I wonder what his problem is with me. I may have been a thief but I turned over a new leaf and started over by becoming a Ranger. I grab my bow as the sun slowly rises and I head out to the targets set at different distances and start shooting.

Soon Gilan comes out and comes over to me. “I’ve got some business to attend to at the Castle. I’ll be back.” I nodded and he left. I shoot the last arrow in my quiver and looked at the targets. I nod in satisfaction as I see all my arrows are clustered in the center or first ring on the target. I go over and grab the arrows thinking.

_ This Gathering could be my chance, my  _ one _ chance, at earning Crowley’s trust, _ I thought.  _ So,  better do good at it. _ It’s a pity that I’ve only been training for half a year instead of the full year as most apprentices do. That’s why I’ve been practicing basically all hours of the day, from sunrise to sunset.

I hear rustling behind me in the trees and I turn and face the direction its coming from. I start moving toward it and stop a few feet from it. I then nock an arrow and raise my bow. “Come out to where I can see you.” I call out. There’s more rustling and a hunched over figure came out. The figure straightened up and pushed their hood back.

A shock of gold-brown hair rustled from the hood looked familiar. I looked down and took in the rest of his features. His gray, knowing eyes, average height, and lean build. Then it hit me right as he started talking. “Is that how you welcome an old mentor?” I smirk slightly and lower my bow.

“Hey, Nick. How….did you find me?” I asked.

“Well, I have my sources,” he tapped the side of his nose, “and an old friend may have told me of a thief being trained as a Ranger.”

“Mac.” Nick nodded and I sighed.

“So, how is it being trained as a Ranger?” He asked as I put the arrow away and slung my bow over my shoulder.

“It’s good. Gilan was able to convince their Commandant to give me a chance. But if I mess up, I’ll be booted out.” Nick reached over and patted my shoulder. We walk over to the cottage and sit down on the chairs on the verandah.

“Don’t worry. You’ll do fine, I’m sure of it.” He nodded and laughed a little. “You always were a devoted and fast learner.” I gave a small laugh at that.

“So, what did bring you here to visit?” I asked and he leaned back.

“Well, I came to make sure you were fine. I did take you under my wing, so I’m allowed to check on you.”

“I know, but you haven’t done it before.” I looked up and saw the sun rising up to high noon. I looked back over at him.

“Ok, I need a favor. The Ranger over in Carway Fief is on to me. I need help to keep under his senses. Can you help?” He finally answered. My eyes widened at his request and I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

“Well, you could maybe join the Watch Patrol at the village or Castle. You do know everybody. You could be a really good guardsman.” Nick seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

“I think I will. I’ll be like you, turn over a new leaf. Do good with my skills.” He got up and stretched his back. “Well, I’ll get going so that you don’t get in trouble.” With that, he left down the trail leading to the village  **(Don’t worry, if you liked him, Nick will be back later on)** . I stand up and walk back over to the targets.

Soon Gilan arrives back and nods at my work. “We better get going. It’ll take us the rest of this day and half of tomorrow.” I grabbed my arrows and went back into the cabin and packed some clothes before heading out and saw Gilan already saddling Blaze. I go over to Arrow and saddled him. I then swing up and lead him out of the stable.

Gilan follows suite and we ride out of the clearing.

**XXX**

The next day after noon we arrived at a crossroad by the ocean and we see two figures there. As we get closer the figures started to look familiar and the horses neigh greetings. “Will, Halt. Sorry we’re late. Had some last minute details to finish up with the Baron.” Gilan said and they nodded.

“I know how that feels.” Halt said.

“So, how's it over at Seacliff?” Gilan asked as we started riding forward again toward a forest.

“Slow, peaceful. Basically boring.” He replied. We entered the forest and I went behind the three of them.

“Well, it is an ideal place for either newly appointed Rangers or retiring Rangers.” Gilan said. Will nodded and we continued on in silence. We soon enter the Gathering grounds and people either nodded or called out greetings to the three. Some looked at me with interest while others with distrust.

Apparently Crowley might have told some Rangers about my past. And they’re judging me before getting to know me.

_ Looks like I have to win over more than just Crowley at this Gathering. _

**XXX**

**Heya! Again I’d like to say sorry it took awhile to post this new chap, but hey. It finally got posted. Better late than never! Am I right? I am. Ok, review! Luv ya! -RK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! How you liking it so far? Review please! Or else I’ll send Halt and Daniel after you! Luv ya!! -RK**

**XXX**

I follow Gilan, Halt and Will over to a decent campsite and we pitch our tents. Will smiled at me before looking between Halt and Crowley, whose standing in front of a large pavilion which Gilan told me is the Command Tent. “Why don’t you go practice while Halt and Gilan talks to Crowley. I’ll go with you.”

He then led me over to where apprentices were practicing with their bows. I grip my bow tightly as everyone looks at me in wonder. Will puts his hand between my shoulderblades and pushes me forward. We go to the end of the training area and I line up with the target and relaxed slightly. I then start shooting, occasionally getting suggestions from Will.

Will then set up his own target the size of a plate and started shooting himself. We shot side by side for a while until Gilan came and took Will’s place. I said goodbye to Will as he left and talked to Halt. “What were you talking to Crowley about?” I asked after a little while. I looked over and saw that Gilan was looking at me, there was a flash of…...approvement?

“We were talking about how the apprentices will be assessed. He also said we can give only a little advice about how to so the assessment.” Said Gilan. I nodded and we continued shooting in silence.

“Does…...Crowley still distrusts me?” I asked. Gilan shrugged and shot another set of arrows before looking at me. We walk to the target and got our arrows before he answered.

“Not for me to tell. Just make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” He said and I laughed slightly. We shoot in silence for a while more before all the first year apprentices are called over. Three other apprentices and I walk over to where Halt stood waiting with two other Rangers. One of them looks at me with distrust.

“For those of you who don’t know, I’m Halt,” Halt started when we got there, “this is Leander and Berwick.” He looked between us as a few made small noises of surprise. From what I’ve learned, these three helped bring down Morgarath the first time when he started trying to take control of the kingdom. “We’ll be your assessors.”

“For the first assessment, you’ll need to make sure we don’t hear you as you try to sneak up on us.” Leander said and the whispering started again. “For this you’re going to try to follow Halt through the forest without him hearing or seeing you. You’ll know if he finds you.” He said with a smile and Halt tried looking offended but Leander continued smiling.

Halt grumbled something before walking into the surrounding forest. “Mac, your up first.” Berwick said. An apprentice with light red-brown hair walked forward. Berwick pointed toward the forest. Mac left and after quite a few minutes we heard a yell. Mac came out soaking wet and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The others didn’t even try, Mac glared at them.

“Anthony, your next.” The blonde haired boy stepped forward and melted into the forest when he entered. A while later he returned smiling and bone dry. “Daniel your turn.” I stepped forward and pulled my hood up over my head as I walked toward the forest. I ghosted through the forest looking for Halt.

Soon I found him by a stream, trousers and boots wet. I barely breathed as I watched him. He slowly then moved away from the stream and I followed him at a distance. Halt kneeled down and I stood still. He then looked around him and his gaze went past me. He then looked back to where I stood and I didn’t dare breath as he looked at me.

I knew that movement now, when it felt he was looking at me, would make sure he did see me. All too often you weren’t seen until you moved because you felt like you were seen. I waited and he soon turned away and started walking. When he was a good distance away I followed him again. Soon we were in another clearing and I sensed that he was going to do something.

I swarmed up a tree and settled onto a branch just as Halt turned around and looked in the direction I came from. “I know your out there Daniel. Might as well make it easy on yourself and come out.” As he talked I nocked an arrow and shot into the distance. Halt heard the arrow hitting something and turned around. “There you are.”

He started in that direction. As he talked I jumped nimbly down and rolled when I hit the ground. Not making the slightest sound. Gilan made sure I knew everything there was in unheard movement since he was second best. He learned a lot from Crowley who was the best. I sneaked up toward Halt and hit him lightly on the shoulder. Before could hit me in reflex I jumped back.

Halt turned around while throwing a punch to hit me. It went through the air and he looked over at me. He then laughed softly, looked at me and nodded. “Good job. Anthony didn’t do as good as you.” I smiled at the praise, Halt is known not to give praise lightly. “Go back to the others.” I nodded and headed back to Leander and Berwick.

Once I reached them I nodded and they gestured for the last one to go. We soon heard a yell and a bit later both Halt and the boy,soaking wet like Mac, returned. I bit my lip again to keep from laughing and looked to Leander and Berwick. “You’re excused for an hours break.” Leander said. “After we’ll test you on your strategy tactics.”

With that we dispersed and I headed over to Gilan. He was sitting outside his tent talking with Will and another Ranger. As I got closer Gilan looked up at me and the conversation stopped. He smiled up at me and pointed to the Ranger. “This is Farrel.” He stood up and I noticed the battleaxe on his belt.

**(Sorry about doing all these characters from Tournament of Gorlan, but…….I can’t help it. These characters are DA BOMB! Plus most of them would still be alive technically speaking. Farrel I believe was around Halt’s age or older. I sooo recommend you to read the book)**

Farrel’s hair was gray almost all gray and his eyes were still alert and took everything in. “So your the boy Gilan took under his wing, the thief?” I nodded. “Good to meet you Daniel.”

“Good to meet you too.” I shook his hand and opened my mouth.

“Oh no, the torrent of questions will begin.” Farrel joked and Gilan and I both smiled. “Go ahead and ask.” I took a deep breath before talking.

“How come you have a battleaxe? I thought Ranger’s weren’t allowed to.” Farrel and Gilan looked at each other before Gilan gestured for Farrel to answer.

“It’s not that we aren’t allowed, it’s just a matter of priority. It takes years to beccaome good at wielding but I was already learning to use one when I started training as a Ranger. They let me keep training.” Gilan snickered softly and we looked at him.

“Are you sure it’s not that they’re too afraid to tell a man holding a battleaxe not have it?” Gilan asked deadpan before bursting out laughing. Farrel joined in and nodded in acknowledgment of that possibility.

“Could be.” I then sat down by Gilan and Farrel resumed his seat as well.

**XXX**

**Wow. Ok well, this is longer than I planned but its good. Today's the last day of school!! SUMMER BREAK!!!! Yea! Ok, so by this you can guess that I’ll be updating faster, hopefully. Ya, got online summer school so that might make it a bit hard. *makes face* But I will try to update faster. So, don’t be surprised if in July updating isn’t well, that's when summer school*makes another face* is for me. Review please! Luv ya! -RK :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya! And man…..do you guys not want me to be a better writer? I wanna be an author when I’m older. Yup, I’m convinced you don’t want me to improve. Such hate toward me. Review. Luv- you know, I won’t even finish that last part. -RK**

**XXX**

We continue talking while drinking some coffee. Farrel commented on the fact that I also put honey in my coffee. “Halt taught you a bad habit. And now, your passing it on.” He had said with anger, though the effect was ruined when he started smiling broadly. Soon Leander and Halt called for the first years to come back.

“Talk to you later.” With that I shook the dregs into the flames before standing and walking over to the others. I stopped with the others and Halt took out a low powered longbow for some reason. Crowley came toward us.

“I bet your wondering why Halt is holding a bow. Am I right?” We all nodded and the other apprentice’s came toward us as Crowley waved. “Well, we’re going to see how well you work together and doing strategies. There'll be two teams and Halt will try to hit you with these blunted arrows.” He took an arrow out of Halt’s quiver and showed us it.

Instead of the typical leaf broadhead it was just a wooden tip rounded. And at the end of the arrow there were five goose feather vanes instead of three. “The five vanes will help slow it down so you won’t be to hurt. Though if hit at the right place, right angle and right pressure, they could cause damage and in serious case, kill.”

“But i’m confident Halt will take caution to make sure there’s no worries.” He handed the arrow back to Halt and he put those back in with the quiver with similar arrows. “The goal, try to get into the small hut in the clearing and grab the plans for a battle.”

“This is supposed to test your ability to sneak and make tactics to get information from difficult places. Granted, these planes are the fake ones Morgarath used to deceive us.” Crowley said and nodded to someone. “A few of the senior Rangers, including me, will watch to make sure there’s no cheating and that if anyone gets injured they get medical help.”

Leander came forward then and divided the ten of us into two groups of five. I walked over to my group and we stood uncertainly. “Let the test begin!” Leander yelled and we ran as fast as we could to the forest. Already three apprentices got hit by Halt and I assumed they’ll help him shoot us down.

“Let’s introduce ourselves.” I started once we stopped breathing hard. “I’m Daniel. You guys are?” I gestured and one stepped forward as the speaker for everyone it seems. One of the three was on our team. We at least still have a good amount instead of losing two and having three left.

“Clarke. These are Liam, Skinner and Leon. How should we go about of getting those planes while Halt is by the hut and the people out help him in the forest?” Clarke asked. I shrugged before tapping my chin.

“What are you guys really good at.” The looked at me confused. “We each have a skill that we’re better at than someone else. For example I’m really good at unseen and unheard movement. What about you?”

“I’m good at tactics.” Clarke said.

“Knife skills and a fast runner.” Liam said.

“Archery.” Skinner replied.

“Geography and mapping routes.” Said Leon. I tapped my chin in thought.

“What do you think we can do with our skills to accomplish the task Crowley gave us?” I asked Clarke. He started pacing in the small clearing where we stood in thought. He stopped and looked at us, his eyes shining with joy.

“Well, if we could distract Halt, you could sneak into the hut, find the plans, grab them and sneak back out. Leon could map out the best route for you and Skinner and Liam can distract Halt. If we could get some of those arrows we’d be in luck. Liam could draw Halts fire first then Skinner can shoot back. First thing first though, we need those weapons.”

Clarke looked pleased with what he came up with it. “Good plan. I’ll see if I can find one of his helpers.” I suggested and they nodded. With that I pulled the cowl up and snuck through the forest. Soon I make it to the forest's edge and look around. Halt stands in the center and I see a figure at the edge.

Halt looks at him and makes a gesture. The figure starts moving and I go after him. Soon I’m a few meters behind him. When I’m confident he won’t hear me, I go up behind him. I clamp my hand over his mouth and push him forward. As he stumbles I sweep my feet and kick his feet from under him. I pull my Saxe out and point it at him.

“I’ll let you go if you give me your bow and arrows.” The boy looked at me hesitantly before nodding. He unhooked the quiver and handed it to me along with the bow. I nod and head off back to my group. I glide into the clearing and a few start in surprise. “What?”

“Gilan taught you well in unseen and unheard movement.” Leon said. I produced the quiver and bow from under my cloak.

“Here Skinner. Thought of a good path for me?” I asked Leon as Skinner hooked the quiver on. He nodded before gesturing toward a map on the ground.

“You’ll come out from the side when I or Clarke give you the signal saying Halt is distracted. You’ll sneak across the clearing and end up here.” He pointed to the side of the hut facing the forest. “When we see that your there we’ll start moving around to get Halt concentrating on us. Then you’ll sneak inside, grab the plans and come back out.”

He made it sound like going to the market and buying bread. I nod though in understanding. “When do you want to start this plan?” I asked looking up at the sky. The sun was on the tops of the trees.

“How ’bout we head over there now and when the sun is at the horizon we take action.” Clarke suggested and we all nodded. Leon reached down and rolled the map before putting it away. We then make our way to the forest's edge. Right then the sun is closing in to the ground and I head off to my position. Once there, I wave and I see them waving acknowledgment.

I see Clarke gesturing and Liam goes out of hiding. Soon they have Halt’s attention and Clarke whistles and I start out across the clearing. As I near the huts side, a sixth sense makes me turn around. Racing toward me are two arrows. Halt is looking right at me and I gulp. I start moving down when the arrows hit.

I don’t feel the ground when I fall.

**XXX**

**DUN! DUN! DUUUN!! Cliffy! Ok, knowing me it won’t be for long, but its the thought that counts. You will though have to wait for a little. HA! Ok well here you go. And I shall get back to writing the next one. Review! -RK (P.S. still luv ya. This is payback though for not reviewing!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXX Halt’s POV(Short) XXX**

I look behind me when I noticed that Gilan’s apprentice, Daniel, wasn’t with his team. Daniel is sneaking behind me toward the hut and I send two arrows after him in rapid succession, that I know will hit its mark, and he turns toward me. A look of shock goes over his face and he tries ducking the arrows. As he does that one arrow hits him on the head, the other his throat.

I hear a strangled sound and see him fall backwards. Only, he doesn’t make a sound. His team rushes toward him and I get a sinking feeling in my gut. “Crowley! Daniel’s not moving! There’s blood!” I remember Crowley’s words:  _ Though if hit at the right place, right angle and right pressure, they could cause damage and in serious case, kill. _

I stumble back in guilt. Gilan rushes forward toward his fallen apprentice. He then looks over at me, his gaze tortured and angry. “You….you...he…” Gilan can’t start a thought.

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

I watch from a hidden view in the forest as Daniel’s team tries for the plans. I see Halt turn and shoot two arrows in rapid succession and I see movement.  _ Daniel! _ I thought. He starts going down to duck when the arrows hit. One to the head and the other to what appears to be his throat maybe.

Halt looks around started and worried as Daniel’s team comes out. “Crowley! Daniel’s not moving! There’s blood!” One of the apprentice’s cry out. Crowley runs out and my gut sinks. I run toward him and kneel down. I grab Daniel’s head and set it on my knee. I see the blood trickling down his head and some from a cut on his throat.

I gasp and look at Crowley. His face is dark and grim. I look up as other apprentice’s and Rangers come and see what happened. I see Halt looking mortified and guilty. Without thinking I surge up after setting Daniel’s head down and march over to Halt. “You….you...he…” I start unable to think and I point at him.

“You didn’t think he’d move! You had no regard as to if you’d hurt him!” I finally got out. Most of the Ranger’s present I feel look toward us. “Why would you not think that he would try and dodge the arrows!” I demanded. “I thought you approved of him. Then you do this.” I stumbled back slightly and go back to Daniel’s prone figure.

Once there I look back and see that Halt had tried coming forward but Crowley is holding him back. “Let me go, Crowley!” I heard Halt yell toward his friend. “He’s blaming me and I need to explain.” Crowley, I see, is still holding him back.

“No, he needs space. You’ll only cause him to be more upset. Farrel!” I hear footsteps. “Make sure Halt stays away from Gilan and Daniel for the time being.”

“Yes, Commandant Crowley.” I stand up and look at my apprentice. From the light left he doesn’t look well. I lean down and grab Daniel’s arms by his shoulders. Leander reaches down and grabs his legs. Together we lift Daniel and head back to camp. As we make it back, the Ranger’s there all stop their conversations at the sight of Daniel’s prone figure being carried.

They moved to the side as we walked and Crowley came up next to us. “To the Command tent. We don’t have a healer but there’s a cot in there that you can set Daniel on.” I nod and we head in that direction. “Someone get a healer. Now!” At his yell a Ranger broke off and jumped onto his horse and galloped away.

We entered the Command tent and went to where Crowley pointed out the cot. Leander and I gently set Daniel down and I looked over at Crowley. “Do we have anything to stop the bleeding?” I asked. Crowley looked away before walking toward the tent flaps. He exited then returned a moment later with cloths and one of the apprentices follow with the basic first aid kit we each have.

I take a cloth from Crowley and dip it in the bowl beside the cot. I ring it out then start getting the blood off of Daniel’s face and throat. Leander grabs a cloth and helps me clean him. Soon all the blood is gone and I grab a clean cloth. While we cleaned, Crowley boiled some water and is now bringing it to the cot.

I dip the clean cloth in and ring it out quickly. I then put it on the wounds. The cloth barely touched his skin when Daniel tried jerking away. “Daniel, hold still!” I said firmly to Daniel. “This is going to help these wounds.” His eyes clench shut as if he’s trying to open them. I shrug mentally and take that as my cue to continue.

I press the cloth against his head and he just hissed in pain. I continue until I feel its cleaned as best I could and grab the kit that the apprentice brought. I opened it up and rummaged around until I found the warmweed salve to help. I then grabbed one of the cloth bandages and wrapped it roughly around Daniel’s head.

I then grabbed another and wrapped it gently around his neck. Theses stopped the flow of blood and I waited patiently for the healer. From time to time one of the Ranger’s would come in and offer me something to eat or drink. Soon I hear the flap open but it didn’t close in the customary few seconds.

I turn and see that a Ranger is holding it open for a healer to enter.  _ Looks like the Ranger that went out for a healer returned, _ I thought. The healer sees me by the cot and comes over and I stand up. “Why don’t you wait outside.” He suggested. I open my mouth to protest when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder and see that it’s Will’s hand on my shoulder. “Come on. I’ll get you some coffee then you should get some rest. It’s late.” I nod and Will leads me out of the tent. I look around and most of the Rangers and apprentices are asleep. Those awake look at me with pity, sadness or sympathy in their gazes.

I look up and notice the moon is high in the sky and realize it’s close to midnight. As Will starts heading over to a cook fire I wave it off. “I’ll go to my tent.” Will nods and we continue to where we set up our tents. I go to my tent and crawl inside. I wrap my cloak around me and heard Will.

“I’ll keep an eye on Daniel.” Soon from mental exhaustion I fall asleep without any dreams.

**XXX**

**So, whatcha think? And BOOYA! Made a cliffy wait longer than 5 min wait. YESS! Ok, sorry, this must be emotional. I did the beginning like that because I thought it’d be interesting to read how those characters felt as they saw Daniel fall down after being hit. Ok, REVIEW PLEASE! Luv ya! -RK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya!!! Will Daniel survive? Will he be crippled? What will happen to him now that the healers arrived? Also, I’d like to give a shout out to my good pal Ranger Charlie! She’s amazing(if wrong gender please tell me; I DID!)! She reviews whenever she can and that it awesome! Only one to tell me if she likes what's happening in the story! Luv ya Ranger Charlie!**

**Lastly, I’d like to say this, I don’t like my sister’s friends laptop\tablet. I want my old laptop back! It’s faster than this thing and it doesn’t glitch out and say an error happened! Why did the last hinge have to break!? Review! Luv ya! Without further ado*gestures down to story* the story! -RK (P.S. sorry about the delayed update. Got into a fan fic reading spree. I got sucked in. I know, not a good excuse but at least you know it’s not because I hate you. Though from this, my emotions are unstable. :( Wish me luck.)**

**XXX**

I take the coffee that Will is holding out to me. I take a sip and nod in appreciation toward him. When I had gotten up and made my way to the tables he told me him and the other Rangers took turns watching over Daniel while I got a well needed rest. I really appreciate that Will and the other Rangers would watch over Daniel.

Though most likely it was the Rangers ok with Daniel and my decision to take him as my apprentice. A few Rangers came by and patted my shoulder and I nodded thanks. Soon Will, Farrel and a few other Rangers were sitting with me as we waited to hear how Daniel’s doing. Soon I hear a flap open and turn to see the healer coming out.

He saw us and started toward us. “Daniel has several concussions. I cleaned his wounds and bound them. There should be no infection but I’ll stay to make sure. Daniel should make a full recovery in a few days.” He said.

“That's good. Thank you.” I replied. The healer nodded and went back into the tent while calling over his shoulder.

“When you finish your breakfast you can come in and check on Daniel.” He then entered the tent. I finished the last of my coffee and shook the dregs into the fire and got another cup and put a little honey into it and headed toward the Command tent. I headed over to thee cot and tapped the healers shoulder.

As he turned toward me, I handed him the cup. “Here.” He nodded and stood up and left.

“I’m going to talk to Commandant Crowley.”

“Ok, I’ll watch him while your gone Arthur.” He nodded and left. I turned back to Daniel and grabbed his hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze. Daniel’s head turned to face me. “Get better, Daniel.” I whispered. Right then Daniel jerked a little and I looked at him with concern. He settled down and I continued to watch him.

The tent flaps open and I look around expecting the healer. I look confused at the tent entrance when I see Will standing there instead. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be helping the apprentices?” Will walks up to me and shrugs.

“Halt’s doing that for me. I’ve come to talk to you. How you holding up?” He looked down at Daniel and I followed his gaze. Daniel’s looking through slitted eyes toward Will and me.

**XXX Daniel’s POV XXX**

“I’m doing good, Will. How you feeling, Daniel? You’ve been out for a day and a half.” I heard Gilan reply to something. I start rising but Gilan gently pushed me back down. I look around dazed and for the first time see Will is in the room also.

“I’ll get Crowley.” Will then left. I reached out to Gilan and started to rise up slowly. He seemed to understand and helped me into a sitting position.

“A little fuzzy…..and sore.” Gilan smiled a little at that. My vision blurred a little and I shook my head to clear it. I instantly regretted it as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit me. I grip my head and moan. I feel Gilan rubbing soothing circles on my back. I groaned as another wave hit me and place my head to my raised knees.

“Why…..?” I managed to get out. Gilan shifted to sit behind me and put an arm around my shoulder.

“You have several concussions. Your wounds though seem to be healing just fine according to Arthur, the healer.” Gilan explained and I nodded. I heard the flaps open and flick my eyes toward it. Crowley entered and walks toward us.

“Where are we?” I asked once the wave settled down.

“The Command tent in the Gathering grounds.” Gilan said. Right then Crowley arrived and sat in the empty chair.

“How you feeling, Daniel?” He asked and I mentally groaned.  _ Is everyone going to ask me that same question? _ I thought.

“Dizzy, sore and nauseous.” I replied. I let my head go and slowly raised back up. I squeezed my eyes closed and opened them again. I blinked repeatedly before looking back at Crowley. I looked around and saw that Halt wasn’t in the tent with Gilan.  _ Will was here so why wasn’t Halt?  _ I thought. “Where’s Halt?”

Gilan’s face looked like it was made of stone while Will and Crowley looked at each other uneasily. “Why isn’t he here?” Will made a helpless gesture and then looked to Gilan before switching his gaze to Crowley. Crowley shrugged uncertainly.

“Gilan?” Gilan looked at Crowley with a stony glare and left. I looked to Will and Crowley curiously. “Well, Gilan got mad at Halt because he thought Halt didn’t care or think that you would try dodging the arrows. So, I made Farrel keep Halt back so that Gilan doesn’t, if you will, explode again. There was already quite the scene after you fell.”

I nodded then turned toward Will. Can you tell me what happened after I fell?” I asked uncertainly.

“Well…..it’s not easy but I’ll try.” Will said. “Right after you fell…..”

**XXX**

**Heya! Ok, sorry again for the late update. I know that my excuse is unacceptable but PLEASE DON’T BE MAD!!! I’m sorry- ACK!*Angry readers barge in* NO! I said I’m sorry! DON’T KILL ME!! *Runs away from readers* -RK**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya! Ok so I made sure I updated as soon as possible after finally losing the mob of angry readers. Whow*wipes sweat from brow* that was hard. So here's the next chappie so please don’t be mad! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX Daniel’s POV XXX**

“Well…..it’s not easy but I’ll try.” Will said. “Right after you fell…..” He stopped and seemed to gather his thoughts. “Ok so….Crowley why don’t you? You were there and know the whole story.” Crowley nodded and stepped forward.

“I was watching from a hidden view in the forest as your team went for the plans. I saw Halt turn suddenly and shoot two arrows in rapid succession and then I see this movement and realize it was you. You started going down to duck when the arrows hit you, one to the head and the other to your throat.”

“Halt looked around worried as your team came out. “Crowley! Daniel’s not moving! There’s blood!” One of your team members yelled. My gut sinks as I heard that and saw Halt looking worried. I ran out toward you and see the blood trickling down your head and some from a cut on your throat. Gilan comes running out after me and puts your head on his knee.”

“He then gasps and looks up at me and my face is worried, grim about what happened. Gilan then suddenly surges up after setting your head down and marched over to Halt. He then tries talking but couldn’t and says, ‘You…. you….he…’ while pointing at Halt. He then is able to talk and shouts angrily and Rangers and apprentices alike near come forward.”

“‘You didn’t think he’d move! You had no regard as to if you’d hurt him!” He yelled out. Most of the Ranger’s present were either looking at them or you. ‘Why would you not think that he would try and dodge the arrows! I thought you approved of him. Then you do this.’ He then stumbled back and made his way back to you.”

“While Gilan came back I left and went over to Halt and held him back. Halt yelled at me ‘Let me go, Crowley! He’s blaming me and I need to explain.’ I still held him back and reasoned with him. ‘No, he needs space. You’ll only cause him to be more upset. Farrel!’ I had to call Farrel to keep Halt away while you healed and Gilan settled down.”

“When Farrel arrived I told him ‘Make sure Halt stays away from Gilan and Daniel for the time being.’ He nodded and had to pull Halt away from the clearing and he fought. A few other Rangers had to help bring Halt back into camp. I turned back and went over and Gilan and Leander had already picked you up and started walking.”

“I lead them to the Command tent and had a Ranger go out and get the healer. That’s about it. Your not mad at Halt are you?” Crowley finished. I tapped my chin in thought as I thought about it. It wasn’t Halt’s fault, he was just doing what he was told. And I was doing what I was trained to do and tried evading getting hit.

After a little I looked up. “No, I know Halt didn’t do it on purpose and it’s not my fault either. We were both doing what we were told and neither of us knew what was going to happen. But I hope Gilan forgives Halt.” Crowley sighed in relief and his shoulders sagged. “Could you bring Gilan in here. I need to talk to him. And Halt. I want to make sure he knows I don’t blame him.”

Crowley nodded and left. Soon the flaps opened again and Gilan came over to me. “Hey. So, you know what happened?” I nodded and he looked down.

“Gilan…..please don’t be mad at Halt. I don’t blame him for what happened.” Gilan looked up at me. He opened his mouth and I stopped him. “No, it’s not his fault! Halt only did as he was told and I only did what I was trained. He couldn’t foresee what I’d do to evade. He didn’t know I’d duck and get hit. So, please stop being mad, neither one of us could foresee this.”

Gilan looked away before moving to sit on the cot with me. He draped his arm on my shoulders and gave a small hug. “Your right. I just got so worried and scared about you. You went down with not a sound coming from you. My worry turned to rage at the person that shot those arrows, and it was made worse by the fact that I knew Halt had approved of you. I’m sorry, Daniel.”

I turned to face him and smiled. I then threw my arms around Gilan and hugged him. “Thank you. You and Halt are too good of friends to let this tear you apart.” He then hugged me back and I heard the flaps open. I let go and looked. Halt was coming in and walked over to Gilan and I.

“Crowley said you wanted to talk to me.” I nodded after looking at the entrance at Crowley who stood back.

“Yes, Halt. About what happened during the assessment.” Halt seemed to pale a little and looked at me worried. “I don’t blame you.” Halt sighed in relief.

“You don’t hate me?”

“Never. I know that it was an accident. Neither one of us could foresee what happened. So, I don’t blame you. Gilan has something to say to you.” Halt looked over at his former apprentice looking slightly worried as if he’s afraid Gilan will explode at any minute.

“Halt…..” Gilan looked away, ashamed, “I’m sorry. I got mad at you for no reason and didn’t allow you to explain your side. I should have heard your side but I was irrational and didn’t listen. If Daniel hadn’t woken up and told me. I’d still be angry at you. Thank you, Daniel.” I shrugged the thanks away and hugged Gilan.

“It’s ok, Gilan. Once the Rangers that had to keep me away got me to listen I realized that it was best. Your apprentice was hurt and to be worse it was by me, your friend and old master. Once I realized that, I did what was asked and stayed away. I knew that eventually you’d calm down and I’d be able to tell you that I’m sorry for what happened.” It was time for Gilan to shrug.

“I should have realized sooner, but I didn’t. Sorry.” Halt came over and gave Gilan a hug. Gilan hugged back and when they let go I saw traces of tears in Gilan’s eyes. I scratched my head by the cut and they looked at me.

“What?” I asked them and I saw Crowley walk out of the tent. “Really what?”

“May be nothing.” I gave a slow nod. Halt and Gilan still looked a little worried. I smile and nod a little. That little action caused me to start coughing. Bone racking coughs that sent my head spinning and made me dizzy. I coughed more before I laid down and the coughing subsided slightly. From a glimpse I got, Halt and Gilan looked at me worried.

**XXX**

**Will this bad cough be nothing? Or will it be something big? Review and tell what you want. If you don’t, I’ll chose at random. Ok, REVIEW! Luv ya! -RK**


	12. Chapter 12

The healer came in and started doing tests on me. He put this weird contraption at my chest. Then he had me go to my side so that I didn’t have to sit up and risk the bad coughing. He put to my back and listened. “Whats*coughing* that for?” I went back onto my back and looked at him.

“It allows me to hear your heartbeat and your breathing.” He said before checking my wounds. He rebandaged them before waving Crowley and Gilaan out with him. Halt came over to me and sat down.

“Do y-*coughing* do you think I’ll be ok?*coughing*” I shifted my head to him and Halt only shrugged.

“I can’t say for sure. The healer is telling Crowley and Gilan. Though since he’s telling them outside it might not be good.” I nodded and turned my head to face the tent’s ceiling. I swallowed sadly.

“Can I tell you something?” I heard him shuffle and assumed that was a yes. “I’m*coughing* scared.*Coughing* What if this is worse than anyone thought?”

“Well, we can only hope.” Halt said and I closed my eyes. I felt his hand grab mine and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. We stayed like this in silence for a few before I heard the flaps open. I looked over and saw Crowley, Gilan and Arthur the healer enter. Arthur stayed by the door and the other two came to Halt and me.

I looked up at Gilan with worry and fear in my gaze. His expression said it wasn’t good but it wasn’t horrible either. “You….you apparently have something in your throat that's blocking the airflow making the horrible cough. It could be serious or be something minor. The healer just doesn’t have enough information to be sure.”

**XXX Gilan’s POV XXX**

Daniel’s face paled considerably and I felt bad. I had to tell him that there was something wrong and if not treated it could become really bad. Could cause death even. There was only a few options for him: surgery to remove the thing blocking it(which doesn’t have a high survival rate), a medicine that will ease the pain but not necessarily fix it, hope it goes away or many more.

I’m lothing doing the surgery because it seems like the best bet to fix it. But it’s Daniel’s decision.  _ I hope he choses the right one that will let him survive and continue his life, _ I thought. I waved the healer up to tell him the options and the possible reason as to why there’s the stuff. I walk back with Crowley and Halt and wait.

I can see Daniel’s scared face from here at hearing everything. I try swallowing the lump in my throat but it doesn’t work. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look to see that it’s Halt’s hand. I nod in thanks and face Daniel. I look down and hear the healer walking back. I look up as he stops again and looks between us.

“Daniel has until tomorrow to decide what to do. Tomorrow is the latest I want to anything serious. I’ll come back here mid morning.” I nodded and he left the tent. I turned to Crowley.

“Why don’t you tell the others?” Crowley nodded and left the tent. I looked at Halt and nodded toward the cot where Daniel looked defeated. “Hey, Daniel. How you feeling now?” Daniel shrugged and started coughing again. I sat down in the chair by him and gripped his hand. “Why don’t you rest on it, maybe the answer will come to you.”

Daniel nodded and drifted to sleep. Slowly I nodded off in the chair leaning forward. I was periodically woken up when Daniel started coughing badly but then I nodded off again. Daniel started coughing horribly again and I jerked awake and noticed that the sun was rising. Daniel was on his side facing me and was coughing.

Slowly he stopped coughing and I rubbed my neck. It hurt like crazy but I can only blame myself for falling asleep on the chair with my head down. I heard the flaps open and saw that Halt was walking in holding two cups of coffee. “Here.” He said gruffly, sounding as if he didn’t get any sleep.

“Thanks.” I took the proffered cup and took a sip.

“Hows he been?”

“Coughing, like crazy.” I replied. Slowly Daniel stirred before waking up. He looked at me and switched his gaze to Halt. “Have you figured out what your going to do?” I asked. He nodded and instantly squeezed his eyes shut as probably a wave of nausea and dizziness happened.

“Yeah*coughing* I’ll do…….’

**XXX**

**Heya! Ok, I just We had a disastrous father’s day dinner right when I was writing that last sentence and I can’t remember. So, I’ll give you the option of what he’ll do. Because for the life of me I can’t remember what I was going to do. So review and tell me what you wanna see happen. Luv ya! -RK (Sorry again for this cliffy but blame the bad father’s day dinner for interrupting my thoughts and making me forget. I already have bad memory and school doesn’t help so I don’t need help forgetting. Sorry, LUV YA!!!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya! Ok I’d like to thank Ranger Charlie, again. She gave me a suggestion as to what Daniel has decided to do. I see there are a good amount of you reading but you don’t review. How rude. And again Charlie, make sure you don’t forget about your other stories. If they’re done, put it if not try updating them. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!! I’ve done it. And, your new story sounds REALLY COOL! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX Gilan’s POV(will go back to Daniel’s later in chap) XXX**

“Yeah*coughing* I’ll do……” Daniel takes a deep breath and looks up at us determined. “The surgery.” He starts coughing again. I look at him wide eyed.

“You want to risk doing the surgery…..even though there’s not a high survival rate?” Daniel’s still coughing and nods his head. “I’ll tell the healer of you decision.” He nods again and continues coughing. Wince when he groans and turns to his side, gripping his head. I head out and look for Arthur.

I exit the tent and the few Rangers that woke with the rising sun came over to me. “Is he ok? We heard about the horrible cough.” One of them said. I took a deep breath and looked at each of them.

“He’s alright. He’s chosen what he wanted to do and I’m trying to find Arthur to tell him.” I said and the Rangers nodded. “Do you know where he is?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll take ya to him.” Someone said from behind. I turn around and see that Leander had walked up behind me.  _ Man, I must be exhausted since I didn’t hear anyone walking up behind me, _ I thought. I nod thanks and Leander leads me toward Arthur's tent. Once there I opened the flap and tapped Arthur’s foot with my boot.

He stirred and sat up. “Yes, Gilan?” He crawled out of the tent. “Has Daniel decided?”

“Yes, he decided to do…..the surgery.” I replied. Arthur nodded and grabbed his bag and headed out to the Command tent.

“Stay out here for the surgery. If I need help, I’ll call out for someone.” I nodded and stayed outside. I blinked my eyes as my vision blurred slightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and they lead me to a bench.

“There, you looked like you were going to fall down.” The gruff voice sounded familiar and I smiled once I saw who it was.

“Well, the happens when you sleep awkwardly and wake up every few minutes when your apprentice has something wrong with them, Halt.” I replied and he nodded. I laid my head on my folded arms on the table.

**XXX Evening XXX**

I look at the third year apprentices and nodded at their handiwork. Most of their arrows were in the center ring. “Good job. We’ll end for the day. You may go.” With that I left for a cook fire and grabbed a mug of coffee proffered to me by Halt. “Thanks.” Halt nodded and we sat in silence. We heard footsteps and I turned to dee who was coming.

Arthur was walking toward us. He gets near us and sits down across from us. “I’ve got some good news. The good is the surgery went well. I got the blockage out.” I nodded in thanks. “He’s resting. I’ll check on him in the morning.” With that he got up and left. I got up and went to the Command tent and sat by Daniel.

I grip his hand and squeezed it. Daniel’s chest and throat had bandages around them. It’s a miracle in my opinion that he survived the surgery. I smiled in relief and leaned back. I slowly fall asleep and occasionally woke up to see if Daniel was awake.

The sun was rising over the treetops and I looked over at Daniel. I suck in a quick breath when I see that Daniel’s still asleep. I stand up and head out to find Arthur. I find Arthur by the cook fires and head over. “Daniel’s still unconscious. Is he ok?” Arthur’s brow furrows and he get up and we head over to the tent.

He does a quick check up on Daniel and turns toward me, his face a mask of worry. “He’s in a coma it seems.”

I stumble back and look at him in disbelief. “He’s….in a coma? Surely that can’t be.” I said. He shakes his head sadly and I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true.” He pats my shoulder. “I’ll tell Crowley.” He said and left. I go to Daniel’s side and sat down. I leaned forward and gripped his hand in both of mine. I squeeze them and look at him desperately.

“You have to be fine. You can’t be in a coma. WAKE UP! Please.” I lean over and place my head onto my hands still clasped over his. “Please.”

**XXX Daniel's POV(Four Days Later) XXX** **  
** I press my eyes together and then force them open. A dull pain throbs in my throat and the top of my chest. I swallow and feel a dull ache doing it and I grimace slightly. I moaned slightly and reached a hand up to my chest and throat. I felt a bandage wrapped around them and turn my head and look around.   
Gilan and Halt are both sleeping. Halt is on the floor and Gilan in a chair. He's leaning over in the chair onto his hands which are clasped on mine. I look around dazed and wondered what time it is. I must have made some sound because both Gilan and Halt woke up and looked at me. Gilan looked at jubilantly and I looked at him curiously.   
"Halt tell the healer and Crowley that Daniel's awake!" He said looking at Halt before looking back at me.   
"W-hat?"came the hoarse reply   
"You've been in a coma for four and half days. We've been worried for you. I'm glad your awake." Right then the tent opened and I heard many footsteps. I looked over and saw that Halt got both Crowley and Arthur to come quickly. Gilan stood up and made room for the healer to check me.   
"How do you feel?" He asked leaning over me.   
"B-better," I said, voice cracking.   
"That's good." Arthur then proceeded to do the check up.

**XXX**

**Heya! Ok, forewarning tomorrow I’m not updating either at all or until very late. Don’t be mad please! I’m going to Raging Waters which I haven’t been to in ssoooo long. I haven’t been since I was little and I was lucky to get coupons. So, sorry. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya! I’d like to say sorry to Ranger Charlie for getting her gender wrong. Still luv ya Charlie! If I missed a few please tell me but I’m pretty sure I got them all but I could be wrong. Sorry Charlie!! Luv ya girl! Review like Charlie! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX Daniel’s POV XXX**

Arthur stands up and looks at me with a smile. “The cuts on your throat and chest from the surgery are healing very nicely. Your other wounds are healing well. In a few days, you’ll be on the road to recovery. Also, don’t talk much. You’ll need to let your throat rest.” He said nodding before leaving. Gilan and Halt walk back toward the cot I’m on.

I open my mouth but then closed it, deciding to follow the healer’s advice. “Are you excited? You’re on the mend and can return in a few days.” Gilan said happily. I nod and Gilan smiles. “Crowley said when you can move you can come back and do the other assessments, which are just two other quick tests for your archery and knife throwing and the last for your charting.”

Halt looked fairly happy. “And, Crowley said your team did really well with using your individual skills to work as a team and execute the plan. Had nothing bad happened you might have succeeded in the test.” I smiled faintly. I released a breath through my nose. I leaned back down and rested my hands on my stomach.

I gave a slight nod and the headache returned.  _ Guess, I’ll still have to deal with the concussions _ , I thought. I shrugged mentally at the thought,  _ I’ll deal with it. He said it would take awhile for it to be ok. _ “Why don’t you get some rest, Daniel?” I nodded and closed my eyes.

“How ‘bout you also get some rest?” I heard Halt ask before I fell asleep.

**XXX**

I look around and notice that Gilan is asleep in that chair again. I went onto my side and looked at him. Gilan blinked his eyes and looked at me. “Hey. I’ll get you something to drink.” I nod and Gilan gets up and exits the tent. Soon he returns with two mugs. “Here, this is an herbal tea that’s supposed to help your throat.”   
I sit up slowly and grab the tea. I bring it to my lips and take a sip. I instantly grimace from the taste and Gilan laughs. “The faster you drink that, the sooner you can have the coffee.” I nod and continue drinking it until I finished the tea. I stick my tongue out and handed the mug to Gilan. He then gave me the other one.

I took a sip and sighed in relief. It helps with the horrible taste from the tea. I made a gesture and Gilan looked at me confused. I screwed my lips in thought then gave up. “D-id C-crowley….” I started and coughed with using my throat again after the surgery. It was still sore from the surgery. Luckily, Gilan got what I was trying to ask.

“Crowley waited on finishing the first year’s assessments but did the other apprentices assessments. He said they’ll wait until you’ve recovered. He’ll go easy on you for the archery part because of the surgery causing your throat and chest not to move well. Knives he hopes will be easier on you.”

Gilan smiled slightly as he talked and I finished the coffee. I reach over to the small table and set the mug down. I then leaned back down and looked at Gilan. “I’ll be back.” He grabs the mugs and heads out.

**XXX**

I roll my shoulders and look at Gilan. He nods in encouragement and I nocked an arrow. I then draw back and look at the target. I feel the stitches on my chest and pulling and I release the arrow. I then shoot the rest and look at my result. All the arrows are in the first ring. That’s not as good I could have done.

But that’s what happens when you have to hurry to not risk stitches come out. Gilan comes toward me and pats my shoulder. “You did good.” I shrugged and went forward and grabbed my arrows with the other apprentice’s getting their own.

“Now, for the knife throwing part. Once we finish that, we’ll take an hour break and then do the last assessment.” Leander said. I pulled out my throwing knife and drew my arm back. I then brought my arm forward and threw the knife. It thudded into the target, it’s blade buried halfway into the target. “Now try the Saxe. Aim for the Saxe to hit hilt first,”

I pull my Saxe out and hold the blades tip. I brought my arm back and then threw it forward. The spinning blade caught the sun’s rays as it spun toward the target. It hit the target with a deep  _ Thud! _ and it then fell to the ground with a muted  _ Thud! _ I turned toward Gilan and he smiled happily.

“Grab your knives and take a break. We’ll call you back when it’s time for your final assessment.” Berwick said. I head forward and grab my knives and head back to Gilan.

“Good job.” He sets an arm around my shoulder. I nod and we sat down at a cook fire and Gilan poured each of us coffee. I smiled and we sat in companionable silence.

**XXX**

I grab the map in front of me and head over to Leander. I hand him the map with all the routes charted and different landscapes labeled. He nodded and I headed off. Since I woke up from the coma, everyone has been nicer to me. Even Crowley seems to accept me, even though he distrusted me.

“Crowley seems to have accepted me,” I said to Gilan when I arrived at our small area. Gilan nodded.

“Well, I’ve talked to Crowley while you were out of it. He said you’ve been working really hard. He’s proud that you’ve come over your old ways. He was wary of you because of something that happened when he was younger with a thief. But he’s ok with you now. Good job, Daniel.” Gilan said and I smiled.

“That’s good. I was worried that he would hate me even through everything that has happened this Gathering.” I said relieved. Gilan nodded and we sat in silence until we heard calling of the first years. We head over to where the others are heading to and follow them. I stand in line with the other apprentice’s and waited.

“We have assessed your scores and…..” Berwick started and stopped for drama, “congratulations. You’ve all passed and have earned your bronze oakleaf!” We all clapped, happy that we’ve earned it after all our hard work. Leander then stepped forward and hung the bronze oakleaf around our necks.

“And, I’d like to say great job to Daniel for working hard and continuing even though he got hurt with a concussion and had surgery. Good work, Daniel.” Leander said smiling. I smiled back and the others cheered.

**XXX**

**Heya! Ok, just thought I’d tell you, I have four other fan fics  in the works. So keep an eye out for them because I’m either gonna do it once I finished this or while I’m writing it. Just warning ya. And, I might be stopping for a little later on for the reason of my mom finally making me stop using my laptop because it doesn’t have any hinges. Thats right! I’m using a computer with no hinges! BOOYAH! Ok, review! Luv ya! -RK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! So, this has maybe 2 or 3 chaps left probably. Just warning you so that you can tell me if you want a sequel following this continuing Daniel’s training and whatnot, him graduating and getting his own fief or whatever. Review to tell me! Be warned too, that I have other stories waiting so the sequel will take a little before being published.**

**Just like to ask, how come ONLY Ranger Charlie reviews? What are you scared to? Do you not want me to know what I could do better? If so, how rude! Review, PLEASE!!  Luv ya, Ranger Charlie, since your the only one to review.**

**Sorry it took so long. I was going through old stories and fixing them and trying to distract myself from my sadness\depression. My sis just moved across the country for college and our dog, Scooby, is in depression too. I’ve help him to distract both of us. Though on the good side, Scoob’s is FINALLY ok with me holding him. BOOYAH! -RK**

**XXX**

I sit up and look around confused. Something had woken me up, but I have no idea what. I swing my legs over the side and creep toward the door. I then press my ear against the door and hear muffled talking. Both voices sound familiar.  _ Crowley and Gilan! _ I realized.  _ What are they talking about? _ I press my ear more firmly into the door to hear what's being said.

“......don’t…….go alone…….trouble……...go…….dawn.” I could understand snippets of the conversation.

“But…...training…….real well…..come on. He….-” I heard Gilan talking but I couldn’t understand who the ‘he’ in question is.

“No…...needs…...stay behind…….risk it.”

“I’ll…...backup…..keep an eye…….make sure…….bad happens.”  _ What are they talking about? _ I wondered. I waited a little longer before braving up and open the door. Their conversation stopped as they heard my door open and footsteps, no matter how quiet. “Daniel, shouldn’t you be asleep?” He asked.

“Well, I heard you two talking. What are you talking about?” I asked. Gilan and Crowley looked at each other before looking at me. Gilan then gestured toward Crowley.

“I have an important mission for Gilan.” I opened my mouth and he held up a hand. “Only for Gilan. I was hoping you wouldn’t find out, because your not going with.” I opened my mouth again and Gilan stopped me this time.

“This isn’t something an apprentice should go on. So, I’m leaving you here. And you will be watched. You aren’t showing up on me during this mission.” He said. He left the room and started packing for his mission and I looked at Crowley.

“How long is his mission?” I asked.

“At most a week. I’ll see if the Baron can spare anyone to watch you.” With that he left the cabin and I sat at the table and looked out the window. The sky was turning light blue. Gilan soon came back out of his room with a pack.

“Don’t even try sneaking out and coming with me. I’ll make sure whoever watches you knows to keep extra care to keep you from leaving.” He then left the cabin and I sighed.  _ Wonder who’s coming to watch over me,  _ I thought. I stand up and head back to my room and got dressed. I then went to the stove and settled the coffee pot on it and let it boil.

Once it was done I threw in the coffee grounds and poured myself a cup and put honey in it. I sat down and sip it. Soon I heard a knock and stood up. I opened the door and started in surprise at seeing Sir Basilio from the battle school. “Sir Basilio? Shouldn’t you be at the battle school?” I asked while letting him in.

“Well, the battle school master sent me since Baron Tylor was asked if someone would watch you. He sent me to do that.” I gestured at him to sit down and I poured him a cup of coffee. “Gilan also gave a list of things you need to do.” He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a note and slid it across the table toward me.

I looked over it and read it aloud. “For whoever is watching over Daniel, Make sure Daniel practicing his archery, knife skills, unseen and unheard movement, the other skills and chores. And for experience have him do the reports I usually do. If he needs it, you can help him. Finally make sure under NO circumstances allow him to come after me. Ranger Gilan.”

I handed the paper back to Basilio who looked mildly amused. “That sounds like a lot of things.” He said.

“Well, it’s what Ranger’s do typically.” I replied getting up and going to the counter and grabbing the stack of papers there. I then went back to the table and started through the reports. “Of course. Battle School Performance Report.” I said picking up the report. “How does this not surprise me that he hasn’t done it yet.”

“Ha ha.” Basilio laughed out at the statement. “That sounds like something he would do. You shouldn’t be surprised.” I grabbed a quill and prepared to write.

“Good thing I went to the battle school recently.” I then proceeded to do the report. “This is going to be a long day.” I sighed. Basilio laughed again and got comfortable at the table with his coffee. I then did reports for the rest of the day and Basilio stayed with me and went into Gilan’s room. Looks like he’s staying twenty-four seven.

**XXX**

**Ok, so ya, this story is sadly coming to an end VERY soon. Sorry, but I’m losing my muse for this story sadly. I’d rather end it while I still have it in my muse, no matter how small, before it goes really badly from having no muse. So, it might end after the next chap or something. Once I finish this one I’ll concentrate on my other one I’m writing and possible one of the stories waiting to be published. This should be fun. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! So, sorry for this ending perhaps the next chap but…..I mean come on! Haven’t you ever had a muse that just disappeared after a little while. That’s happening to me now. So, I wanna end it before I do something that just makes you groan or face slap, like many authors have made me do.**

**If you’ve lost a muse, don’t try to continue it, end it on a good note or if it’s only begun, put on hold. This has had a good run and it’s a good amount of chaps so I’m gonna end it on a good note. But good news! I’ve gotten my muse back for a book I’m rewriting! Haven’t touched it in weeks(or is it months? One of the two)! Review if you want a sequel or something! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX Few Days Later XXX**

I look around the quiet cabin and looked toward the room across from me. No one stirred and I made my way to the front door. As I crossed the cabin and I was suddenly pulled backwards. “AH!” The hand turned me around and I stared into Basilio’s stern gaze. “B-basilio. What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He said and released me from his grip. “You trying to sneak away to help Gilan?” He asked and I nodded silently. “I know you mean well but he gave specific orders for you not to leave this cabin. So, you’re staying here.” With that, he pushed me toward my room.

“Fine.” I laid back down and heard Basilio walk back to his room. Soon morning came and I left my room and headed outside with my bow. Soon Basilio came out and sat on the verandah and watched.

**XXX**

I walk down the path back toward the cabin. I was just going on the daily scouting trip around town. I see smoke rising from the cabin and figured Basilio was making something. I put Arrow in the stable and head into the cabin. “Hey, Basilio! I’m back from patrol.” I entered the room and looked around.

Basilio isn’t anywhere in the main area and I went to where he had been sleeping. I push the door open. “Basilio?” I start in surprise when I see a familiar figure. “Gilan?” The figure turns and throws his hood back.

“Yup.” He replied smiling.

“Where’s Basilio? Did you tell him he could go?” He nodded.

“Yup, and he said you did good. Except for that attempt to come after me.” He looked at me and I looked down. “Why?” I shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t want you to do this mission alone. What if something had happened to you? I would have felt horrible for not being there and helping you! That’s a feeling no apprentice, or anyone for that matter, should feel.” I explained looking away. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into Gilan’s eyes.

“Now, how do you think I would feel if you got captured or hurt? Like at the Gathering, I was worried sick about you. That’s something a master shouldn’t go through either.” I looked down again as I thought about that too. 

“Yeah. Still on both sides, it’s a bad feeling. Even if your trying to prevent it, the feeling sucks.” I continue looking down. Suddenly I was pulled forward as Gilan hugged me.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you, but I didn’t wanna risk you getting hurt again. At the Gathering, I was worried sick, you were the only person to be badly injured ever at a Gathering. I’m sorry.” He said. I hugged him back and we then broke apart. “I’ll make us some coffee.” We then went to the table and I sat down as Gilan made us coffee.

**XXX**

**Heya! Sorry this is short but, I was running out of what to do. My sister interrupted me as I wrote so I forgot what I was going to write. Sorry. Again, the next chap will be the last chap since I can’t think of a good way to continue this story. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chap! And last chap was kinda cute. Masters and apprentices…..they have such a sweet relationship. It’s cute, especially Halt and Will’s relationship. I think now, Daniel and Gilan’s relationship rivals it. Real cute. Also, I’d like to give a shout out to Ranger Charlie. She said she’d like to have a sequel. Thanks!**

**Just warning, that sequel will take a while, doin another sequel for Star Wars and then I wanna write my Spiderman fanfic. Also, tell me what you want to happen in the sequel. It’ll probably be made maybe in the fall. We’ll see. The Star Wars fanfics might be short, we’ll see. Ok, back to the last chap. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

**XXX Four Years Later XXX**

I ride into the Gathering grounds with Gilan beside me. These past few years I’ve gotten stronger, both in the skills for being a Ranger and my relationship with Gilan. Since that day years ago where we bonded. I smiled at that memory as we made our way to the grounds. I went to the clearing where Will is waiting already.

“Hey Will.” Will nodded greetings as I swung out of the saddle. “How is it working with Halt in a task force?”

“It’s good. Final assessment before you graduate and get your silver oakleaf. Excited?” He asked as I set up my tent. Gilan had gone to the Command Tent to talk with Crowley.

“Yes, and nervous. You must have been nervous before you got your silver oakleaf.” Will nodded and he looked up at me. Over the years I’ve gotten taller, I’m now taller than most Rangers but still shorter than Gilan.

“Yes, I was. But you’ll be fine. I’ve seen you at work, you have nothing to be worried about.” Will said. I nodded and sat down beside him as we waited for Crowley to call for us.

**XXX (P.S. the graduation is based vaguely on what happened when Will graduated. So, ya. Also, in this, Gilan changed fiefs. Just tellin ya so that your not confused.)**

I looked around as Gilan pushed me forward toward Crowley. I look back at him as I walked toward Crowley. “Ok, so you, Daniel from Whitby, Mac from Merric, and Anthony from Caraway have all passed the final assessment. Blah, blah, blah…….this, that. So many things that have to be read.”

“Ok, let’s just say that’s all been read. Blah, blah, blah…..do this, do that. Ok, do you accept the responsibilities that befall the Ranger’s to their specific Fief?”

“Yes.” We all replied. Crowley shuffled through the papers and looked at us.

“Then…..Congratulations! You’re now all Rangers!” We looked at each other then at Crowley.

“Um…..” Crowley made a  _ go-on _ gesture toward me. “What about our…”

“Oh yes! Your silver do-hickey!” he pulled out his own silver oakleaf. “I have them somewhere on me.” He then proceeded to pat himself trying to find the oakleaf necklaces. “Found them!” He then pulled out the oakleafs and handed them to us. We then put the oakleafs on and looked around.

I didn’t think that graduating would be  _ listen-to-this-sign-that _ sort of thing. I don’t know what I expected, but definitely not that. I heard rustling behind and turned. “CONGRATULATIONS!” The cry came from over fifty people as they came out of the surrounding forest. The others started in surprise while I looked amuse.

I looked over at Crowley and raised an eyebrow at him. “So that the apprentices don’t get cocky, though you’re the first to look around and hear something. Good job. And don’t tell the other apprentices. It’s a secret.” Family members of the other boys came forward and hugged them and I went over to Gilan, Halt and Will.

“How does it feel to be a fully-fledged Ranger? And good job at hearing our footsteps.” Will said and he grabbed my hand and shook it.

“Feels…...no different. I just have a different oakleaf.” I answered honestly. Will nodded agreement and we looked at each other. “Now, time for the final feast. Which is the last meal with announcements and then the Rangers unofficial song. Whoa.” I chuckled a little and we started toward the massive table.

“Ok Rangers, before we eat, reassignments.” We all looked up at him and he stood up. “Ok, Daniel, you’ll be taking over Keramon Fief, the Ranger there, Chris, was killed while stopping a mass kidnapping operations. Luckily his death was not in vain…..his apprentice was able to send a horse with a message to the castle and a garrison should up at their final moments.”

“Now, a moment of silence for those gone.” We bowed our heads and thought about the Ranger and his apprentice. I realized he was the last apprentice in our year. I was good friends with him. I wondered where he and his apprentice was.  _ How sad, _ I thought. “Ok, now that the moment is done, back to reassignments.”

He looked all around us. “Ok, Mac you’ll be stationed in Seacliff fief. And Anthony, we’ll find something for you. There’s no openings now but you’ll be at Castle Araluen with me and you can help around with different things.” Anthony nodded. “Ok, now for the feast!” With that he sat down and people cheered.

**XXX**

I looked back toward Castle Whitby. It feels strange to leave after good three years there when Gilan, and to an extension me, got reassigned here from Meric. But, I’ll be able to stay in touch with Gilan through letters.  _ I wonder how Halt and Will are doin right now? _ I wondered. Word just came in that there’s a bad cult in Hibernia.

_ We’ll find out eventually, _ I thought. With that I turned around and swung onto Arrow’s saddle and turned his head toward the southeast where Keramon fief is. I watch as the scenery goes by as we get closer to Keramon, and for that matter Gorlan. I wonder,  _ what’s it going to be like next to Gorlan? _

I’m now riding alongside the river that runs through Whitby into Keramon. The highway to Keramon is a few feet to my left but I stay by the water. It has a peaceful sense about it. I continue on my way to Keramon fief.

**XXX**

**Heya! So, how did you guys like how I ended the book? I thought it was good. And let me say this…..not much is said about Keramon fief, so if I do a sequel later on…...it’s going to be much guess work from me, and the little bits said from the prequel, The Tournament At Gorlan. Fuunnn. But hey, I’ll try when I’m writing the sequel for this later, in maybe fall.**

**Don’t know when though since I’m gonna do my Star Wars fanfics(which will probably be short) and then my Spiderman fanfic. We’ll see. Review! Luv ya! -RK :)**


End file.
